


Lena does it all (including Alex Danvers)

by ZoeKar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Smut, alex is also a badass, lena is a badass, post kara leaving for argo city, set in s03, we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeKar/pseuds/ZoeKar
Summary: Lena and Alex fill the Kara shaped hole in their lives with each other.





	Lena does it all (including Alex Danvers)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Women's Day, y'all! This took only a century to finish and publish :)

When Kara had mentioned that Lena wanted to throw her a farewell party to celebrate her big assignment, Alex had been... confused. One second Kara had been freaking out about what she was going to tell Lena about having to go away for an indefinite amount of time and the next she was talking about a party and cake and champagne and it all seemed to be too easy. 

It wasn’t easy. The DEO goodbye was first and if saying goodbye to Supergirl was tough, Alex realized that saying goodbye to Kara Danvers would be even harder. There wasn’t enough time; there never seemed to be. She had so much left to say, it felt like an eternity wouldn’t be enough. She needed more time with her sister, more time to take her in, to memorize everything about her. Which was exactly why she found herself standing by the elevators at CatCo, watching as Kara’s second goodbye was slowly coming to an end.

The banner that had been put up read “Congratulations on the assignment” and Alex had to roll her eyes at that. She wouldn’t put it past her sister not to have a well-rounded story about the nature of this “assignment” or how long it would take her to finish and come back. No, Lena seemed too relaxed for someone who knew that their best friend was about to leave and possibly never come back. Smiles and laughs were exchanged as one by one all the employees went to congratulate Kara and wish her good luck and Alex had almost been fooled by the whole thing until she saw Lena trying to discreetly wipe her eyes. She would never admit it, and she knew it was selfish, but part of her felt kind of good knowing that the young Luthor wasn’t faring as well as she appeared to be. That feeling was quickly replaced by a lump in her throat, however, and a knot in her stomach when she saw how tightly and for how long Lena had hugged Kara, having to practically force herself to let go and the sadness only grew bigger when she saw the lost look in Lena’s bright eyes. Bright not from the happiness of being with her best friend, but from the unshed tears that had made their way to their edges and threatened to roll down her flushed cheeks the moment Kara turned her back. Months later, Alex would be able to pinpoint this exact moment as the one that set into motion the rest of her life.

* * *

 

Alex was staring at the dark ceiling. She’d been tossing and turning for hours, it was 3:30 am, which meant she had to be up for work soon, and she just couldn't shut her brain down. At first, she assumed it was Kara, of course, she was sad her baby sister was going away indefinitely. That was natural. So why, _why_ did the face that haunted her non-sleeping mind have green eyes and ebony hair? She rolled over and screamed into her pillow.

“Ugh, this is ridiculous! She’s not even my friend, I barely know her!” The frustrated woman complained to the darkness. _'_ _ Okay. Okay... okay, let's do this. Just take her out for a drink to get her mind off Kara. I can handle another waif stray. WIth alcohol. It’s for Kara, really, she’ll need her best buddy in top form when she comes back. And it might even help take my mind off things too. Besides, if anyone deserves a break, it’s Lena. I mean she has saved all our asses on many occasions. She is pretty badass really. I can do booze with her, sure.'  _ Alex’s brain rambled on to itself until she finally caved and grabbed her phone.

**Director Danvers 03:34: Hey.** She accidentally hit the sent button prematurely and cursed at herself.

**Director Danvers 03:34: It’s Alex. Kara’s sister. Um, do you want to maybe go for a drink with me sometime? Like, take our minds off missing Kara so much...? I know you feel as bad as I do so... Maybe we can help each other?**

**_Little Luthor 03:34: Yes, please._ **

Well, that was easy. Alex could practically feel the teardrops through her phone. Her heart melted.

**Director Danvers 03:35: Great, you free tonight? :)**

**_Little Luthor 03:35: I certainly can be :)_ **

**Director Danvers 03:35: Cool, I’ll swing by LCorp after work, wear something casual if you can ;)**

**_Little Luthor 03:35: Uh... Sure, I can do that. Looking forward to it x_ **

**Director Danvers 03:36: Me too, sweet dreams xx**

Alex promptly passed out.

* * *

 

17:45 the next day found Lena Luthor panicking. 

“Jess! Could you come here and help me, please?”

“What’s wrong Miss Luthor? Anything you need, I’m here for you,” Jess replied in earnest, having never seen her normally so well put together boss looking so flustered and uptight.

Lena breathed a sigh of relief, “thank you, Jess. I… uh, I need some help figuring out what the hell to wear out for drinks with a... uhh friend. Of a friend. Well, sister of a friend. Maybe she’s my friend? I’m not sure…”

Jess gawped. Was Lena Luthor rambling… about a _date_?

“Ok, you want me to help you pick an outfit for your date?”

“No!” Lena squawked. “It’s not a date! Just drinks, with a… with Alex. Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister. She’s upset about Kara leaving and I’m doing her a favor, really…”

Jess was having none of it but took pity on her useless boss. “Ok. So, drinks. Somewhere fancy or…?”

“I doubt it. She said ‘wear something casual’. What does that even mean?” Lena whimpered pathetically.

Jess somehow managed to prevent the giggle from leaving her mouth at the utter absurdity of this wonderful woman. “Ok, calm down. You can do this, it’ll be fun. Do you have any jeans?”

It took poor Jess an hour and a half to concoct a suitable outfit for her ridiculous boss to wear on her ‘non-date’.

When Alex rocked up at LCorp after a busy day of badassing she wasn’t sure what to expect. If she was being honest with herself she was expecting a way overdressed and perfectly coiffed Lena Luthor that she would have to roll her eyes at and try and explain away to her dive bar pals. What she had done was underestimate Lena’s ability to get the right woman for the job. And Jess was the perfect woman for the job. Lena was wearing tight jeans (her own and probably cost more than the bar), purple hi-top converse (borrowed from Jess, duh) and a worn band t-shirt (stolen from Kara). Alex took a breath. And then another. She followed Lena’s soft looking hair as it flowed over her one bare shoulder. Aaaand took another breath.

“Wow… You look great!”

“You sound surprised,” Lena smirked as she enjoyed the other woman’s gaze on her body. Mentally giving Jess yet another raise. Really, what the hell would she do without that woman?!

“Not gonna lie, I expected you to show up in obscene heals and something skin tight, I’m impressed.” Alex retorted, wondering why her stomach felt all floaty.

Lena blushed and ducked her head. “Ok, I confess, Jess, my secretary, and personal lifesaver dressed me. I was... stressing out.”

Alex laughed. She hadn’t belly laughed like that in a long time. It made Lena’s heart swell with pride that she had done that. “Well, that woman deserves a raise. And we deserve a drink to celebrate you being incapable of dressing yourself.”

* * *

 

Alex noted, with what she would later identify as pride, that Lena didn’t bat an eyelid as they entered the bar together. Neither at the obvious “dive bar-ness” of it all nor at the weird and wonderful creatures that were enjoying their night out around them. They stalked up to the bar to order a couple of beers and Alex reveled in the first taste as the cold liquid hit her mouth. She’d been waiting for this all day. It was then that the anxiety hit. What the hell was she meant to do with this woman now?

“Uhh… Pool!” she blurted out suddenly.

“I’m sorry?”

“Can you play pool? Do they have that at fancy girl school?” Alex smirked, her competitive hackles rising. 

“Oh, it is on, Danvers. You better watch and learn.” Lena was all in for wiping that smug grin from Alex’s beautiful face. Woah... beautiful? Where did that come from…?

Alex stared after Lena as she sauntered up to the pool table and started setting up. Really, that combination of ass and denim should be illegal. Alex could be forgiven for spilling a little beer down her front.

Lena may have been the geometry queen but Alex had a very misspent youth and it turned out they were pretty evenly matched, much to both of their annoyance. Despite no one being able to maintain the upper hand the two women found themselves having fun. Which neither of them had really expected. A few beers and a few games down and they were smack talking like pros. They were also pretty giggly which was less like the pros.  They weren’t the only ones a few drinks in though and that’s when the trouble hit.

“Hey, what are you thinking bringing that scum in here, Alex? She doesn’t belong here, she should be in jail with the rest of her scum family!” The venom was spewed at Alex and Lena by a tall man-looking creature with a six-foot-long tail coming out of the convenient hole at the back of his pants. 

“Back off Simon, she has just as much right to be here as you do. More so because she’s not acting like a total asshat!”

“Alex, it’s ok. I’ll leave” Lena whispered as she clasped at the other woman’s arm.

Alex was ready to protest and beat some sense into the loser but she caught the weakness in Lena’s voice and she saw the look in her broken eyes. She just didn’t have the fight in her tonight. Not after Sam and Reign, not after fighting with Supergirl, not after losing Kara...She put her arm around the younger woman and deliberately smashed shoulders with a disgruntled and very confused looking Simon as she pulled Lena out of the bar with her. They made it to the alley out back before Lena broke down in tears.

“I’m sorry. I ruined your night. I ruin everything. I’m so sorry Alex!” Lena whimpered between sobs as she clung onto the soft fabric of Alex’s shirt for dear life. She felt so bad, all she wanted was to help Alex out and all she'd done was bring pain and annoyance. All because of her last name. All because she was forever tied to a bunch of murdering xenophobes. Was there nothing she could do to outrun the hatred that followed her everywhere, that consumed all the good she tried to do and left her with only grief. That sucked all the love and purity from everywhere she went. Lena felt herself spiraling but she had no warm bubble of her best friend to pull her out anymore. She was alone and she was lost.

“Hey, hey! Don’t be ridiculous, you haven’t ruined anything! That guy’s just an asshole! He starts a fight every other night. If I’m honest, I think he enjoys the beating. This isn’t about you Lena, you didn’t do anything wrong. You’ve saved everyone I care about more times than I can count. I don’t know what the hell state I’d be in if it weren’t for you, you’re perfect.”

Lena choked and sputtered into silence at Alex’s words. “Pfft hardly. But...thank you Alex. For, well, everything.” Lena was instantly overwhelmed at the acceptance of the other woman, the feeling of being protected and wanted. Of someone seeing her for who she was and what she’d done without lumping her in with the rest of the Luthors. It wasn't until Kara had breezed into her life that she'd ever felt at home, now she felt it with tears running down her face in a cold, dark alley outside a bar she'd just been ostracised from. She couldn't quite believe what she was feeling. The two women took a moment to just stare and take each other in. It was maybe more than a moment, neither of them knew, they were too lost in it.

Alex snapped out of it first. “Come on, let's finish this night properly; back to my place to get completely wasted.”

Lena smiled softly and nodded her head, they walked together back to Alex’s apartment arm in arm, not quite willing to let each other go just yet.

* * *

 

“Come in, make yourself at home,” Alex held the door open and it was only after Lena had walked inside that it finally hit her exactly who was in her apartment. It was the first time the youngest Luthor had visited the place and it was in complete disarray. “Sorry about the mess,” she mumbled as she saw Lena stand there, looking curiously around. “I didn’t exactly plan on having company over,” she chuckled awkwardly and Lena followed suit as she finally turned to face her.

“You have a lovely home,” she said earnestly, putting Alex at ease. “Should I…” she looked down at her shoes and then back at the woman in front of her.

“Oh no, don’t bother,” Alex waved her off. “Unless of course you want to. I told you, make yourself at home.” She smiled as she made her way to the kitchen. “So… I have wine, beer, bourbon… Or- scotch if you’re one of  _ those _ people,” her joking voice carried over from the other room and Lena had to giggle.

“You do know there’s actually a difference between bourbon and scotch, right?” she asked as she followed Alex.

“So you  _ are _ one of those people…” Alex joked and turned to look at her guest. She let out a soft laugh when she saw a barefoot Lena Luthor standing in front of her, still not used to her looking a few inches shorter than she usually did.

“Well, you do learn a lot in ‘rich girl school’,” Lena joked along. She didn’t know if it was the couple of beers she’d had at the bar or if she was genuinely feeling more and more comfortable being in Alex’ company, but she enjoyed the feeling quite a bit.

The two soon moved to the living room, drinks in hand -Lena had made sure to explain what the difference between bourbon and scotch was,  _ “Scotch is made from malted barley and bourbon is distilled from corn. Also scotch is Scottish and bourbon is an American thing” _ \- laughing at something Alex had said. It was nice; cozy, calm, warm… Kara aside, Lena couldn’t even remember the last time someone’s company made her feel like that. And even the blonde had been strangely MIA lately.

“...na?” A hand grasped her shoulder softly making her blink in surprise. “Hey, you okay? You spaced like way out.”

“Did I? I’m sorry, I was just… thinking.”

“Care to share?”

It took a couple of minutes for Lena to gather her thoughts. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do,” she finally said, her voice wavering just a little and her eyes glued to her lap where her hands rested clutching her once full of bourbon glass.

“Do about what?” Alex’ voice was quiet. She knew what Lena was talking about, but she also knew that it would help the woman if she actually talked about it. “You know you can talk to me.” It was as if a warm blanket had wrapped itself around Lena and its comfort was making her walls slowly crumble.

“You know what,” she mumbled as she reached for the bottle of bourbon and poured herself a generous glass. “Both my best friends left in the span of two days,” she sighed when Alex showed no signs of talking. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now. I never-” she paused considering her next words carefully. The alcohol and friendly atmosphere were really casting her inhibitions and doubts aside and she had half a mind to build her lowered walls back up. “I never let anyone get too close,” she finally said. “Everyone always wants something from me or my name.” It was Lillian’s words coming out of Lena’s mouth. “Luthors don’t have friends…”

“What is Kara, then?” Alex asked despite herself. “And Sam and- and Supergirl.” Lena’s jaw visibly clenched at the mention of the hero.

“Glitches in the matrix, probably.” The young woman raised her shoulders. “Or someone playing a very elaborate,  _ very  _ cruel joke on me, I don’t know which is more likely.

“There are people out there who care about you,” Alex said softly, squeezing Lena’s knee slightly. “About  _ Lena _ , not about Lena  _ Luthor _ ,” she continued. “You just have to be willing to see them.”

“I’ve seen them. Every few years someone will come along and they’ll make me believe that maybe I _am_ worth it. First, it was Sam. Then Jack,” Alex didn’t know who Jack was, but didn’t ask either. The sudden mist in Lena’s eyes let her know it wasn’t a subject either of them would want to discuss. “and then Kara. They all… They all  _ barged _ into my life and brought down my walls and then they just- left. And I’m left behind, trying to pick up the pieces. Again. And everytime I do that, it feels like more and more pieces are missing.”

“ Hey… Hey, Sam isn’t gone,” Alex tried with a soft smile, her hand stopping midway to Lena’s leg. “She’s just recuperating. She’ll be back in no time.” She knew, realistically, that as soon as Sam was back to a hundred percent, she would probably take Ruby and leave National City, but that was a whole other thought for a whole other day. “And-  I get  it, I really do. . It’s hard when you lose someone who meant so much to you. Who made you feel more like you than you ever felt. I know what it’s like.” She took a deep breath, remembering Maggie and what they’d been to each other was still hard, but the pain was different now, not quite as raw. Not as all-consuming. And Alex could finally see that the love they had shared hadn’t taken anything from her, it had made her heart grow. “I know it feels like the end of the world right now but you’ll be fine, Lena. You are genuinely one of the most brilliant human beings I’ve met. Scratch that, I’ve met some pretty awesome other worlders too and you’re still top of my ‘not completely useless wastes of space’ list”.

Lena smiled. “High praise indeed,” she quipped, not quite feeling the smile reach her eyes. “Ahh, I’m being silly really. It’s not like what happened with you… I’m sorry, I don’t want to bring something up that’s none of my business, but I feel like I don’t deserve to feel this way when people have been through so much wors—“

“ Okay, stop. Lena… of course- Jeez… You absolutely have the right to feel however the hell you feel! Everyone does. But you especially, cause \- Well, cause I said so, okay ? And Director Danvers is never wrong. ” They both laughed softly and embraced the moment of light-heartedness Alex’ words brought. “ Look, what you’ve been through, you lost your home when you were a child, you found a new family and, quite frankly, I don’t know how you survived Lillian’s warmth! That woman scares the shit out of me. Then there’s Lex… Not my favorite person, not gonna lie… but he’s your brother. And you loved—  _ love  _ him. And there’s  honestly nothing wrong with that. But then the one person you thought you could always depend on abandoned you. I don’t know Lena... I don’t know how you went through all that and still managed to become this wonderful, brilliant  woman who has managed to spend… What? Almost 30 years on this planet? And is still unable to properly dress for a few beers.”

Lena felt her heart swell as she leaned into Alex’s warm embrace, she didn’t even try and stop the tears falling from her eyes in waves. “Damn bourbon, always makes me a weepy drunk.” Alex chuckled at her and pulled her in tighter, kissing her hair, reveling in the feeling of being needed.  “And, actually, it’s 25,” she added with a giggle.

“What is?”

“The number of years I’ve spent on this planet without learning to dress appropriately.” Alex only barely managed to keep herself from choking on her drink.

They stayed close as the night wore on, the drinks flowed as did the reminiscing. Alex told Lena what Maggie had done for her -how she’d helped her realise who she really was and figure out things about herself that she’d been keeping hidden for so long without even knowing- and Lena told Alex about Jack; that she’d thought they were made for each other, but, just like everyone else, he’d wanted more of her than she could give. And, after everything, she’d needed more from him. And then he was just gone. As the night wore on the pair drifted into a drunken stupor and collapsed together on Alex’s couch. A heap of limbs, empty glasses, and ruffled clothing.

* * *

 

As they painfully broke into consciousness the following morning, the memories of their night together hit both women in the chest; and oh boy, was it awkward. Lena snuck a shy look over at Alex, the need to know she hadn’t scared the woman off too great, and Alex gave her an equally shy but warm smile back.

“I should probably get to the office,”  Lena said a few moments later as she stood up and shook herself off, trying to clear her head.  “Thank you for last night,  Director , I really needed it.” 

“Hey, any time. Me too actually. But, work? Seriously? It’s Sunday-”

“You say that as if it’s supposed to mean something.”

“- come watch Ruby kick ass at her soccer game with me. ” Alex audaciously ignored Lena as the words flew out of her mouth almost as if she had no control over her brain. “ I need someone to hold me back when I lose my shit at how cool she is.” Why exactly was she trying to spend _ even more _ time with  the woman was beyond her.

Lena stared down at Alex with hope and awe in her eyes. “Okay,” she nodded slowly, “I’d really like that.” She realized, as she said those words, that she very much meant them. Alex was just… Cool.  The thought that she could actually be getting another friend sent a smile on her face. One she tried to suppress, sure, but a smile nonetheless. Would her magic total be up to 3.5 now? Ruby only counted as a half because there was only so much gross adult stuff she could yuk her out with and she was Sam’s kid so she didn’t have much say in whether she had Lena around or not.

* * *

 

Without even realizing it, over the next few weeks the two women fell into a gentle rhythm. They filled up the Kara shaped hole in their respective lives with one another. Alex had taken Kara’s place in making sure Lena ate regular meals (hey, you don’t stop being a big sister just ‘cos your alien sibling is off gallivanting in space. Or that’s what Alex told herself anyway). And, in return, Lena tried to free up time from her schedule as often as she could so she could join Alex at the bar and make sure she got home in one piece, not too drunk and without causing _too_ much trouble. It wouldn’t do for Alex to be too broken when her sister returned… Right? 

They both laughed when they walked in the bar one night and saw Simon taking one look at them and deciding he couldn't take  _ that _ much of a beating so leaving  them in peace. They also cheered like giddy school kids at Ruby’s soccer matches and practices whenever they got the chance. Alex  always liked to make sure  that at least one of them showed up to support their young friend  and  Ruby took great delight at rolling her eyes in their direction every time they made a particularly enthusiastic cheer. She couldn't help the bubble of happiness that always brewed in her stomach, however. All the other girls were so jealous she had three cool, kick-ass Moms. 

After a decidedly epic win and having taken a jubilant and victorious Ruby for an ice cream shaped treat, the two women found themselves just hanging out together at Alex’s apartment. No food excuses and no drunken antics, just two women enjoying each other’s company. It caught them both by surprise when they realized just how easy it all was. Alex was once again mocking Lena’s fashion choices when the youngest Luthor slipped.

“Really though, 5-inch stilettos to a little league soccer match? Were you planning on acupuncturing the pitch?!” Alex guffawed out, almost spilling her coffee in her exuberance.

Lena couldn’t help the guttural laugh that shot hot tea all over the coffee table in front of her. “Lex!!” she exclaimed, her hand flying up to her mouth in order to prevent more tea from coming out. “I was drinking!” she barked out in hysterics before stopping dead as her blood ran cold.

Alex was about to retort when she noticed the color drain from Lena’s face. She grabbed the other woman’s free hand and held it tightly to her chest. “Hey. Hey, it’s ok. I miss my sibling too.” Lena looked like she was about to burst into tears so Alex pulled her into a crushing and slightly soggy hug. “You definitely owe me a new crossword puzzle though, that one has giggle tea all over it.” she chuckled out, trying to ease the tension.

Lena sighed and ducked her head, grinning despite herself. “Anything for you, Alex.” She’d meant it as a throwaway comment but they both felt the weight of the words hanging between them.

* * *

 

It was a few days later and Ruby Badass Arias was back on the field. She knew that she could nail the best free kick this side of David Beckham, knew before it happened that her ball would be propelled over the waiting defenders and dip just enough  for it to peak past the poor goalkeeper’s outstretched hands and straight into the back of the net. She also knew that this victory would be a little less sweet, a little more downtrodden; her goofy cheerleaders weren’t there to see it.  She knew her Mom was safely tucked up in bed and on the slow  yet  sure road to recovery after her recent stint as National City’s Big Bad, but where were those other dorks? Alex hadn’t missed a  single  game since her Mom got “sick” and she’d even made sure either her or Lena made the practice sessions. Yet this was the second  match in a row with no nerdy cheering for her from the crowd.

_ ‘I need to get to the bottom of this,’  _ Ruby thought as she nonchalantly scored the winning goal.

There was no question about who was going to help her. Her Mom was out, no way did she need any stress piled on her while she was on bed rest. And Kara / Supergirl (of course Ruby knew) was visiting her Mom in Argo City. That  only  left Cool and Extra Aunt Lena.

Ruby hopped off the bus and sauntered into the enormous LCorp building like she owned the place.  One thing she’d learned from her Mom and her Cool Aunts was that no one will come near you if you act like you’re in charge. Fake it till you make it. And so it was that not a single person dared to bother the sweaty teenager on her way up to billionaire deck.

“I’m sorry Miss Luthor, she’s really fast!” Jess exhaled as Ruby maneuvered around the secretary like a cat to bombard her way into Lena’s office.

Lena looked up at the intrusion. The confused crinkle on her forehead collapsed into a deep smile as she noticed her pint-sized interruption.

“That’s okay, Jess, would you mind bringing us some snacks and sodas?” Protective-feed-the-child Aunt mode activated.

“Well Ms. Arias, what can I do for you?” Lena queried with a quirk of her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“I need you to check in with the DEO for me. I think something is wrong with Alex.” Ruby blurted out without preamble.

Lena felt her stomach drop as she stared at her young guest , taking in her set jaw, determined gaze, and take-no-shit posture.  Slightly taken aback by how much like Sam the girl was, she decided to do as she was told. She could have easily questioned Ruby and belittled her worries as those of a child, but she knew that feeling all too well. She knew what it was to have her opinions ignored. She. Knew. And she would not be the one to do that to Ruby. Children or not, people should be treated with respect. She’d been quietly concerned for Alex herself, the other woman had now missed two chances to bemoan Lena’s inability to feed herself, but she had passed it off as Alex becoming bored with her  in an attempt to distance herself from the inevitable hurt she would feel if and when Alex really did drop her like a sack of potatoes… But now Ruby was standing in front of her in earnest and she had to face the fact that Alex wasn’t the kind of person to abandon the people she cared about. Even if their last name was Luthor.

Lena picked up her phone and dialed the DEO. After a totally bullshit conversation with an extremely harried sounding nameless agent, Lena was now convinced something was up. She was equally convinced that no one there was capable of finding their own ass without their fearless leader at the helm. 

“Ok Rubes, looks like we’ll need to figure this out by ourselves.”

Ruby heaved a sigh of relief at being listened to and being kept in the loop and sped into action. The unlikely duo worked out a plan while scoffing down their snacks; Jess really was worth her weight in gold.

“I think the first thing we do is break into her apartment and look for signs of a struggle. Which won’t be a problem ‘cos I know where she hides her spare key. She’s really not as sneaky as she thinks she is.” Ruby rattled off while Lena stared on in awe, silently taking note to never get on Ruby’s bad side.

“That...uh...seems like a good place to start.”

Within no time Ruby was uprooting an unsuspecting house plant at the end of the hall outside Alex’s apartment. She needn’t have bothered though.

“Uh... Ruby? Stay back and dial 911. The door isn’t locked. If you hear a sound from me hit the call button while you run like hell out of here.” Lena instructed as she lightly pushed at the now familiar door.

As Lena cautiously made her way into Alex’s apartment she felt a sense of loss hit her like a physical blow. Her instincts told her that Alex wasn’t there anymore and it sent Lena into a panic. The thought of losing the woman was too much to take in. She couldn’t lose Alex too. Not after everything. So, Lena did the only thing she could do; took a deep breath and stepped into the unknown.

There had been a disturbance, that much was clear. But not the dramatic, things-strewn-about-all-over-the-place kind you see on TV. The kind that you would only notice if you spent a lot of time somewhere, if you’d been comfortable in a space that was suddenly just a little bit off. She could see the couch was at an odd angle; that a glass was smashed on the floor behind it, and then, something that turned her insides to ice; an empty syringe.  Lena pushed back the bile that rose in the back of her throat and made a quick sweep of the apartment to reassure herself that Alex wasn’t actually hiding in a corner or packed up and headed for the hills. She grabbed the needle and left with Ruby in full-on badass mode.

“We need to get this back to the lab. Phone your Mom and tell her you’re having dinner with me. We can order pizza while you help me run analysis on this,” Lena commanded, brandishing the syringe in her wake. Ruby was happy to help even though her worst fears had been confirmed about Alex. Lena’s commanding tone soothed her worries a little, she had confidence in her Aunt, they would get to the bottom of this and bring Alex back to safety.

* * *

 

Back in the lab Lena couldn’t help but feel proud of Ruby. The young girl had mastered her chemical analysis equipment with no fuss whatsoever. She knew the whole situation must have been really scary for Ruby, especially considering what she had just gone through with her Mom, but the girl didn't let anything get in her way. She was so in awe of the kid that she didn’t even complain when the pizza arrived with pineapple on it.

“We’ll make a scientist out of you  yet  Ms. Arias.” She remarked to her young assistant.

Ruby beamed, “I think I’d like that. Or a pro soccer player, of course.”

“Of course,” Lena winked as she loaded up the results of their tests on her laptop.

“This is a very strange compound… It doesn’t make sense.” She gestured at the screen to a mostly bemused but nevertheless interested Ruby. She knew what to expect from anesthetics and their chemical makeup and this was not it. 

“Does that mean it will be easy to figure out who made it?” Ruby offered without really knowing what to think, she suddenly felt very small and very useless.

“Ruby! You’re a genius!” Lena blurted out before running to her other computer and typing away furiously. 

After a few minutes Lena piped up again, “ok, so by the looks of things there's only one company that produces this particular compound, it's meant to be used in… Abattoirs.” Lena broke off unable to consider the implications of her latest discovery. 

Ruby took a deep breath and weighed in. “Well, ok, we need to find out who sells it and who they sold it to. Can you hack into the company's system to find out who their local stockists are? Then we can maybe see if they have CCTV or records for who buys this stuff. There cannot be that many people who want this in small quantities. Unless whoever has Alex is somehow related to an abattoir.”

Lena sat with her jaw slack and her eyebrows raised as she listened to the wondrous creature next to her.  “Wow, I see you’re all caught up with your crime shows,” she joked. “P lease don't ever use your powers for evil,”  she said as she turned back to her computer to access the companies’ distribution records. To her great relief after a few minutes of searching, she found that only two places in the country used that particular compound. Her relief was short-lived , however, when she discovered that one of them was a few hundred miles away in another state and the other, though local, had apparently stopped their purchasing several months ago. A quick Google  search of the local company filled her with hope again; the business had gone bust, apparently due to being exposed for exploiting alien labor. Lena could already see where this was going… 

“Ugh, he looks like a total scumbag Aunt Lena!” Ruby burst out as she thrust her phone displaying a grim looking man's Facebook profile under her Aunt's nose. 

“Uhh, who is that Ruby?” 

“The last owner of Sutton incorporated. The abattoir. It was a thriving company until his father died, then he kinda ran it into the ground. Finally resorting to, basically, slavery to keep things afloat. Until, da dada daaaaa Alex Danvers to the rescue! She exposed them and got the whole thing shut down. I mean, it doesn't name her but it was  totally her . Had to be, right?”

“Ruby, when you finish school you come to me and you can have any job you want ok? Now, let's see if we can get a lock down on this asshole. Oh, don't tell your Mom I said that in front of you.” 

Ruby smiled to herself as Lena went back to her computer. “I think I might know where she is. The abattoir is disused and the building is abandoned so why would the power still be on?“

“Not for anything good… You really have a gift, Ruby,” the girl beamed at being praised by someone she admired so much and found to be incredibly cool. Lena returned the smile with a soft one of her own before the weight and implications of their discovery finally set in. 

“Listen, Ruby, you know we’re in this together but I have to take you home now,” Lena stated, continuing before Ruby could protest. “You need to keep an eye on your Mom for me and I _ promise  _ I will let you know as soon as I have Alex back safe and sound. But I cannot take you with me for this, it could be really dangerous and neither me nor Alex could live with ourselves if anything happened to you. I know it's shitty but do you understand? ” she pleaded. 

Ruby was clearly not happy with leaving things up to Lena but she hadn’t seen her Mom all day so went along with what the older woman said without too much complaining. She had to trust Lena and she had to think about her Mom. 

Lena changed into her DEO borrowed fatigues (much to Ruby’s delight who was quick to point out that, with her hair braided, she looked a lot like Lara Croft, the girl's current favorite video game character ) and proceeded to make a quick call to the DEO about her discovery  only to be met with utter disbelief.  She ignored their nonsense and called her driver to take Ruby home while she picked up her motorbike, an outrageous Lotus C-01. Desperate times called for desperate measures.  It had been ages since she had last mounted the beast, but the thrill and excitement she felt bubbling in her stomach as the machine purred to life between her thighs  hadn't worn off in the slightest .

After ditching her baby a block away from trouble, not prepared to take any unnecessary risks, Lena scoped out her target and found herself reeling at their audacity. She managed to break in and sneak into an adjoining room with no one noticing her  and thanked her lucky stars that the DEO training she had decided to put herself through after the whole Reign situation was proving itself useful. 

They were holding Alex,  _ her _ Alex,  the thought gave her pause but she decided to dwell on that a little bit later,  in a disused warehouse section of the abandoned abattoir with no special security measures and seemingly only four armed guards.  One of whom she recognized as the owner and who instantly earned himself a place on her shitlist by apparently revelling in his control of Alex.  The other guards didn’t appear to be paying much attention to anything which angered Lena even more. She was raging. She knew that if it wasn’t for the fact that Alex had both her arms and feet chained to the wall (Lena didn't want to think about what those chains were previously used for), leaving her in an extremely compromising position with little to no wiggle room, the woman would have bested all of these bozos without a second thought.

Upon spying the still leaking cut on the left of Alex’s temple Lena nearly saw red and burst in on her own. The only thing that stopped her passionate but foolhardy rampage was the thought of Ruby losing two of her Cool Aunts. No. She would play it Luthor cool and she would win.

Lena turned away from the idiot bad guys to quietly inform the DEO of her findings and tried not to delight too much at their awed disbelief at her discovery. She gave them all the details they needed and tried to reign in her violent urges while she waited for backup.  It was working quite well until the man fascinated with Alex made the biggest mistake of his pathetic existence. He knelt down in front of her and cupped her face, lifting her chin as he lowered his own. Lena couldn’t even process what was happening before her body had launched itself into action. She pounced on the unsuspecting creepo kidnapper and flung him into a wall where he lay motionless ; adrenaline really was one hell of a drug.  Luckily for both her and her rage, the DEO chose that moment to dive into the fray, easily rounding up the rest of the conspirators. Lena didn’t waste a second before brandishing her weapon and shooting off Alex’s chains. Alex flopped into herself as her limbs were released and Lena felt the rage abandon her, being replaced with longing and an intense need to comfort and care for the broken woman in front of her. She holstered her gun and crouched down to Alex who flinched away at the touch.

“Alex, “ she whispered, her voice cracking. “It’s me. It’s- it's Lena. I’m gonna take you home.”

Alex’s head shot upwards at the soft, melodic sound of Lena’s voice. She couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t wrap her head around what she was seeing. Lena blushed furiously under the scrutiny and awe of Alex’s gaze.  The agent was staring up at her like she’d personally hung the stars ; she couldn’t even formulate words, she  just let the silent tears that streamed down her face do the talking for her.  And just like that, Lena broke. She  tried to keep her own tears at bay as she  gently slid her arms around the other woman’s legs and back and drew her into a tight bridal carry , but the reality of it all hit her like a tidal wave. One missed step and she would have lost everything all over again .

“C’mon,  darling . ” She managed to smile despite the few stray tears that made their way down her cheeks. “ You didn’t think I’d leave you in the hands of a useless man did you?” She smirked out in her cockiest Luthor tone whilst attempting another wink. Alex barked out a relieved and disbelieving laugh as she rested her head on her beautiful hero’s shoulder.

* * *

 

When they had finally got Alex safely back to the DEO Lena didn’t know what to do with herself.  She’d waited for the Doctor to tell her Alex was going to be ok before phoning an ecstatic and very relieved Ruby , but n ow  that everything was over and she was no longer running on spare adrenaline,  she was  simply (and aimlessly) pacing back and forth.

“Ms. Luthor, the doctor has told Director Danvers to rest  and you should do the same.” The nervousness that was emitted from the young agent who had just come up to her was crystal clear and, in all honesty, it made her a little bit sad. “ Do you… want to be with her?”

Lena gawped at the unknown, black-clad agent. How did she know…?

“Yes please- I uhh… I can get some work done while I wait.” She finished weakly, needing to have an excuse for spending her precious time staring at her unconscious…’friend’? ‘Acquaintance’? She sure felt like  more than a friend. And definitely a lot more than a simple acquaintance. In fact, if Lena really thought about it, she felt like more like a… ’sister’? Kara was like a sister to her, right? It was only natural that she felt close to her actual sister by association,  _ right _ ?

She pleaded with her brain to make sense of her feelings until she stepped into Alex’s med bay room and wanted nothing more than to kiss each and every scratch and bruise on Alex’s soft face until all the pain went away. Okay... Definitely. Not. Sister.

“Hey. I’m just gonna sit here and work on a speech I have to give in a few days. You rest, okay?” 

“You’re not the boss of me, Luthor.” Alex croaked in response.

The cutting joke made Lena’s insides squirm. God, she’d missed this. She tried not to break into tears at the thought of what she'd almost lost and busied herself with her work. She picked up her pen and tried to remember how to CEO , but  before she could get down to business, she noticed Alex scrunching up her face and sneaking looks to see if she was alone. 

Lena poked her in the ribs.

“Ow! What was that for?!”

“Revenge,” Lena smirked. “Do not think I’m leaving your side until you’ve had a good, long rest. If there’s no snoring I’ll just have to keep checking on you with my pokey pen.”

Alex tried to be offended but failed. Her traitorous face broke into a broad grin as she rolled onto her side and actually tried to get some sleep. And sleep she did. Blissfully. Like the dead. But...she wasn’t dead. And it was all because of her. Lena’s, quite frankly outrageously gorgeous face fluttered into Alex’s mind's eye. Again. And Again. Alex moaned.

“Mmmmm, Lena.”

Lena, who had finally managed to scrape out a few decent paragraphs, snapped her pen clean in two at that sound. It had promptly entered her top ten favorite sounds of all time at the number one spot.

“Ehm... Alex? Are you ok?” Lena checked on her patient, hoping the blush creeping up her neck wouldn’t be too obvious.

Alex started to pull herself out of her sleepy haze at the sound of that beautiful voice. The voice to match the face of her dreams. Her eyes began to focus on the soft, caring features in front of her. She, once again, couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face.

“Lena… I was thinking about you.” She muttered dozily.

The brunette nearly choked on air before she managed to squeak out, “I heard…”

Alex sat bolt upright, panic flushing her face.

“Oh God! What did you hear?”

“Nothing!" she exclaimed hastily. "Calm down… I just heard you say my name. Jeez, what were you thinking about, killing me?!” Lena joked nervously.

Luckily for them both the DEO doctor decided it was time to re-emerge.

“Director Danvers, how are you feeling?”

“Uh… Fine. I’m fine. I’m gonna go home now.” Alex tried to slip the last bit under the radar but Lena wasn’t having that.

“No, you are not!” Lena burst out.

“Doc, please, I need to get out of here!” Alex pleaded, ignoring the warmth in her chest at Lena’s concern for her.

“I’m sorry Director Danvers. Your vitals and test results are as positive as we could hope for but you’ve suffered major head trauma. It is unacceptable for you to be on your own right now.”

Alex felt her face fall, she looked up at Lena with her best attempt at Kara’s patented puppy dog pout. Lena rolled her eyes and informed the Doctor that Alex would be staying at her penthouse before her brain could catch up with the words falling out of her mouth.

“I knew you weren’t all evil, Luthor!” Alex joked as she jumped out of bed, squeezed Lena round the shoulders and pulled on her pants before anyone could change their mind.

The doctor sighed and instructed, “Keep her in bed, Ms. Luthor.” Before stalking out of the room leaving two very red faces in her wake.

As the two women left the DEO, Alex felt her jaw drop and her heart rate pick up at the sight in front of her. Lena had walked ahead and was holding out a helmet as she straddled the most epic bike Alex had ever seen. What a vision. It took Alex several deep breaths and more than a few seconds to engage her brain in the here and now. It was a little distracted by a black-clad Lena Luthor with a beast of a machine between her thighs. Poor thing can be excused for needing a moment.

“Are you ok? Do you feel dizzy? This was a bad idea, we should get you back to the doctor.” Lena was eyeing Alex’s frozen form with growing concern.

“NO! I uh… I mean, no. I’m fine. Sorry. I... uhh... just… that’s a really cool ride you got there, Luthor.” Alex covered, badly.

Lena beamed at Alex’s words and Alex really did start to feel dizzy.

“Thanks. I treated myself.” Lena preened while stroking her baby lovingly.

Alex fumbled onto the back of the bike before her legs had a chance to give out from under her.

“Put your helmet on and hold tight,” Lena commanded as she started the engine.

“You know, riding a motorcycle right after I've been in the hospital for a head injury definitely wasn't something I saw myself doing today," Alex chuckled but that didn't stop her from momentarily forgetting how to breathe when she saw Lena's pointed look, arched eyebrow, and everything. "Yes, boss.” She tried for her usual swag but the combination of Lena’s command, the engine vibrations and the feel of the other woman’s muscles tensing under her touch had thrown her poor brain into the trash can. She was done.

Alex wasn’t the only one suffering. Lena felt tingles all over her body at the sensation of soft, strong hands around her waist. The warmth of Alex’s body tucked into her from behind nearly short-circuited her completely.  She shook her head and prayed to anyone listening that she would get them both home intact.

Miraculously, they made it back to Lena’s apartment without any further drama. They both patted their gorgeous and trusty steed goodnight before heading upstairs.

As Alex had expected, Lena’s place was perfect.  What she hadn’t expected, was how small it was. The kitchen was open plan with the generous living room but only two other doors led off from the main living space.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’m just going to dig out some blankets. Bathroom is that one,” Lena said, pointing to one of the doors while walking through the other one.

Alex barely had time to take in the beautiful view before Lena returned with her arms full of blankets and a pillow and ditched them on the couch.

“Hang on, you only have one bedroom?!” 

Lena looked hurt and rushed to defend her beloved apartment. “I only need one,” she answered defensively. “Besides, I love this place. It may be small but it’s perfectly formed.” Alex’s face still registered shock and confusion so Lena continued, “anyway, I’m nearly always at work, I don’t need any more space. I love it here and it suits me just fine.” She finished, her arms crossed defiantly in front of her.

Alex realized she’d upset Lena and backtracked. “No, no! I didn’t mean it like that! I love this place, it’s amazing! I… uhh… I was just a little surprised, that’s all. I assumed you’d have a giant place with spare bedrooms coming out your ears. There’s no way I’d have guilted you into having me here if I’d known.”

“Oh.” Lena softened instantly. “Well you didn’t guilt me, I’m happy to help. Now, get to bed Director Danvers.” She smirked until she saw Alex’s pupils dilate at her words. Ok… that was maybe a little forward.

“No! You get to bed… young lady!” Alex felt the words tumble out of her mouth while her insides squirmed. A person really shouldn’t be that affected by someone calling them their job title…

Lena felt her brows raise and her cheeks flush.  “Um… Excuse me?” she croaked out.

“Uhh… I mean… I’m not imposing on you any more than I already have. You rescued me. Saved my life. Saved me from a fate worse than death probably. I’m not taking your bed as well.” Alex felt emotion crawl into her voice as she relived the events that had brought her to this point.

Lena saw it all flash through Alex’s eyes and felt the weight of it all settle in her chest.  Truth be told, she didn't want to sleep alone on her couch. And she didn’t want Alex to be alone with her pain either. Wordlessly, she picked up the pillow and took Alex’s hand.  She walked them both into her bedroom, removed her boots, took off her pants and slipped into bed gesturing for Alex to do the same. When they were both settled Lena turned off the lights and stared into the darkness.  After a few minutes of silence Alex rolled over, and with the barest of touches to Lena’s shoulder, whispered, “Thank you.”

* * *

 

Lena woke up to discover her body entwined with another, her brain immediately jumped into panic mode as she inhaled sharply. Her body instantly relaxed, however, when a soft familiar scent hit her nose. ‘ _ Alex, _ ’ she thought, drifting further into wakefulness. She could feel every part of her body where she was connected to Alex. And there were a  _ lot _ of parts… She didn’t want that glorious feeling of contentment to end, she was too afraid to open her eyes and break the spell.

“Lena?” A soft, morning voice broke her trance, and she realised that Alex had awoken as well. 

The younger woman’s brain warred with her body:  _ ‘Get up, move!’  _ her mind screamed. _ ‘You need to extricate yourself before this gets awkward! Even  _ more  _ awkward! Her thigh is pushed up right between your legs, you need to MOVE!’  _ It seemed her body had other plans. Plans to ignore every command sent to it and stay unmoving, exactly where it was. ‘ _ OK, mouth - do your thing. We need a class A excuse for this, _ ’ her poor brain box demanded fruitlessly.

“Hey.”

_ ‘T hat’s it?! ‘Hey’?!?!?! We’re doomed…’ _ Brain had given up.

Alex laughed softly at the dreamy, blissed out tone of this usually hard and sharp CEO in her arms. “Someone’s cuddly,” she chuckled out and quickly followed with, “Not that I’m complaining!” She was just as reluctant to leave their warm embrace as Lena was.

“Mmmm. You are, aren’t you, Director?” Lena cooed out with a smirk that Alex could feel against her neck.

The rush of heat that pooled in Alex’s stomach at the sound of Lena’s voice uttering those words seemed to have an insatiable pull over her body. Without realising her own movements Alex pulled the other woman inexorably closer into herself.

“It’s my duty to protect the citizens of National City and I take that responsibility very seriously, Ma’am,” Alex retorted with a sexy lilt to her tone.

Lena felt her face and neck flush and her pulse quicken. The pulse that had seemed to start beating between her thighs. Before she could even think of stopping herself, she had clung on to Alex’s back, thrust her hips forward into the other woman and let out a moan that was far too obscene for a friendly sleepover.

The sound made its way from Alex’s ears to her lower stomach, where it sat and screamed and demanded attention. Alex decided thinking was overrated. She moved her hand from Lena’s waist up to her neck, and snuck a thumb under the other woman’s chin, lifting her head so she could stare into the galaxy filled green orbs. 

Lena licked her lips, she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t even keep her breath steady. This was undoubtedly one of the most intense moments of her life and she’d had approximately eleven attempts on it. None of them came close to exhilaration like this. She stared up at Alex, silently pleading for the older woman to put her out of her misery and give her everything she never knew she needed until that very moment.

Alex saw the need, the  _ desire _ in Lena’s eyes. She gave into it; lost herself to it and gave herself to the other woman completely. She leaned in slowly, giving Lena more than enough time to change her mind and move away. She didn’t. Instead, their lips met halfway in the softest, most careful of ways. Like either was terrified to scare the other off, or worse, break this fragile gift. But they didn’t break. And they certainly didn't get scared off. Their mouths moved together forging new paths and learning new patterns. Sighs of pleasure left them both as they opened and explored each other, tongues and teeth clashed and caressed as expectant hands decided they wanted in on the action.

Alex moved her hand from Lena’s chin down her neck and to her sternum where she pushed the fabric of her top in a desperate attempt to feel more skin. She gave up quickly and went to pull the shirt off completely.

“Is this ok?” she asked, breaking the kiss for the first time for some much needed air as well as explicit consent.

“God yes,” Lena sighed softly. “May I?”

“Mm uh huh,” she replied to Lena’s request to remove her own top while moving back in to kiss that perfect jaw.

Alex ran her hands up that adorable little tummy, all the way up to Lena’s ribs. Her fingertips had barely skated the edges of Lena’s bra when the raven haired beauty let out a guttural moan.

“ _ Fuck,  _ shit, please touch me Alex,” she groaned in desperation. She was built up and fit to burst already. Every touch was driving her crazy.

Alex broke away from kissing Lena’s neck to look her in the eyes at the desperate plea.

She slowly ran her fingertips higher and higher over Lena’s lace clad breast, “Yes ma’am. At your service.”

Lena’s body arched into the touch at the words and her head flew back, eyes slamming shut as her mouth flew open with a string of curses and moans that would make a sailor blush.

Alex continued her slow, delicious torture by lightly circling a nipple over and over before finally pulling down Lena’s bra strap and roughly grasping at her breast. Flesh to flesh. It felt amazing. More than amazing. Even perfect didn’t seem like a strong enough word. Like this gorgeous, soft weight should be in the palm of her hand forever. She pulled the bra cup down further and took a moment to stare at the glorious vision beneath her, before going in for the kill, licking at an incredibly hard and pebbled nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking.

Lena screamed.

“ALEX! Oh god! Fuck, that feels amazing!”

As much as Lena had been touched in her life, she felt like she’d never  _ truly  _ been touched until this moment and with this magical woman. Like her whole life had been leading up to this point and it did  _ not _ disappoint. Alex’s mouth was doing wonderous things to her breasts and Lena made quick work of finally removing both of their bras, annoyed at the fabric coming between them.

Alex trailed kisses along Lena’s writhing body again to capture her lips. As she did their heaving chests melded together, the sensation of breast on breast felt miraculous as both women moaned loudly at the connection.

Lena pawed at Alex’s neck to pull her in for another heated, very messy kiss. Alex couldn’t wait any longer, she wanted- no, she  _ needed _ to taste the arousal she knew was forming between Lena’s legs. She started ravenously kissing down the other woman’s body like her life depended on it. It may well have done. As she stopped at Lena’s soft tummy and adored it with her mouth, her hands worked feverishly at the woman’s underwear, with Lena helping her make quick work of the pointless and soaked material.

With Lena bare to her, waiting and glistening, Alex lost her breath. Of all the versions of Lena Luthor she had seen so far, the completely naked, slightly sweaty, very hard of breathing Lena Luthor lying beneath her, dripping with arousal was by far her favorite. And quite possibly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She stared for as long as she dared before dipping her head down and getting right to business. She licked deep into Lena’s throbbing core and up to her aching clit which she lavished with kisses and swirls of her tongue.

Lena was in heaven. Her brain couldn’t process all the spectacular sensations that were flooding her senses; it wouldn’t even try. The feeling of Alex’s mouth sucking hard on her screaming clit and the sight of the gorgeous brunette shyly throwing her glances as she peeked up from her worshipful position blew Lena’s mind completely. Alex had barely gotten started when she felt Lena’s walls clamp down on her tongue. She brought her thumb up to brush against Lena’s clit in an attempt to ease her through her orgasm.

It shattered Lena. It flew through her whole body, more powerfully than she’d ever experienced before. She sagged into the mattress as the aftershocks made her body twitch. She lay there, looking like a Goddess, panting for breath as Alex licked her lips and smiled. She moved up to stroke Lena’s cheek and kiss her forehead and Lena forced her eyes to open and take in the perfect sight above her. She smiled too, and stared at Alex, mimicking the other woman’s earlier ‘did you hang the stars?’ look with precision accuracy.

“Hey.” Alex whispered with a smile on her lips.

Lena chuckled. “Hey indeed.” She let her eyes slip shut again as she took a deep, calming breath. “Mmmm come here, beautiful.” She pulled Alex down to her for a soft kiss that turned fiery as Lena tasted herself on the older woman’s tongue. 

Not wanting to make Alex wait any longer, she quickly reversed their positions and let her hand travel down the taut and trembling body beneath her. She reveled in the feeling of Alex arching and moaning under her as she played with a nipple and ran her hand up and down the hard and very well defined abs. “ _ Called it, _ ” her brain helpfully offered at the wonderful feel of them under her fingertips as she let her hand wander further and further down, loving the way it made Alex squirm. Alex quickly shuffled out of her own underwear, feeling precisely no shame at the wetness she knew Lena was about to find in its wake. Lena finally reached her destination and very much enjoyed finding out exactly how drenched Alex was for her. It was utterly intoxicating discovering the effect she had on this devastatingly attractive woman. With the lightest of touches, she ran her finger through Alex’s folds and continued the soft, tortuous touch up to her clit. Alex moaned and Lena lost her shit. She immediately thrust two fingers inside Alex’s dripping cunt and started pumping. Lena decided it was time to go to town on the gorgeous woman and moved quickly down her pulsating body. She pulled Alex’s clit into her mouth and sucked on it as her fingers pummeled into her pussy and started curving upwards. It didn’t take long for Alex to explode around Lena’s fingers, her entire being broke into a billion pieces that were then forced back together better than ever before.

Alex lay there, trying to catch her breath as she watched Lena Luthor licking the arousal off of trembling fingers that had just pounded her into the most intense orgasm of her life.  “God. Fuck. Wow, Lena. Jeeeeeesus how did you even do that?”

“Oh God, was that not ok? I’m sorry I’ve never done that before. Uh… with a woman, I mean... Are you ok?!”

“Lena! Lena baby, look at me, look at me, I’m fine! So much more than fine. That was amazing, it was freaking perfect! Honestly? I’ve never come so hard in my life. Wow! You… You’ve really never done that before?” Alex’s voice got higher as she finished her sentence in disbelief.

Lena relaxed, her fear dissipating at Alex’s words and the adoring gleam in her eyes. She smiled and laid down letting Alex pull her into a full body embrace she would be hard pressed to extricate herself from. Not that she wanted to. Like, ever. The pair stayed warm and comfortable in each others arms, not needing to say anything more, just enjoying the blissful closeness. 

The buzzing of a phone finally broke them out of their reverie. Alex leaned over, still refusing to part with the other woman, and picked up her phone, smiling as she saw the name “Ruby” on the screen.

“It’s Ruby,” she informed Lena before answering. “Hey kiddo, I hear you decided to take it upon yourself to save my butt?”

“Alex! I’m so glad you’re ok! Lena was  _ amazing _ , she got straight down to work as soon as I told her something was wrong, she didn’t even try and question it, we just got right to it and I’m so glad she found you! Did you get to kick that loser’s ass--” 

“Ruby! Language!” Alex chuckled as she heard Sam’s muted disciplining of her daughter.

“Thanks, Ruby, you’re my hero. You and Lena.” She said staring goofily at the woman in her arms. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Lena preened under Alex’s look and words, she couldn’t quite believe this was happening to her, that she could ever feel so utterly content. She squeezed into Alex even tighter and hoped she could convey it all to her…’lover?’ Was that it now? She squirmed a little inside at the thought that they were going to have to have a conversation at some point. Then she relaxed, it was Alex. Just Alex. Her Alex, and they could get through anything together.

**Author's Note:**

> We haven't written any agentcorp before (at least I haven't) so bear with us. But do feel free to come yell at us on tumbler dot com [here](https://itsaroseforrose.tumblr.com) and [here](https://gonejust.tumblr.com)


End file.
